vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sans
Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game Undertale. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Sans is a sentry in Snowdin Forest who has the job of keeping a lookout for humans. Frisk first encounters him right after exiting the Ruins, his mysterious demeanor almost immediately giving way to a far more jovial and laid back one. Sans explains that while he has no interest in capturing humans, his brother, Papyrus, is a human hunting fanatic. Sans quickly hides Frisk behind a "conveniently shaped lamp" right before his brother shows up. Before continuing onward, Sans tells Frisk that his brother's been a little down lately, and seeing a human might brighten up his day. He assures them Papyrus isn't dangerous (even if he tries to be), and promises he'll "keep an eyesocket out" for the player. Throughout the next area, Frisk gradually befriends the two brothers while working through their "puzzles". Once the player reaches the battle with Papyrus, should they spare him (or lose enough times until he just lets them go), Sans will remain a recurring character throughout the rest of the game. Should the player kill Papyrus, Sans will not show up again until the very end, at which point he'll refer to Frisk as a "dirty brother killer". If Papyrus is spared, the next major encounter with Sans occurs at the very beginning of Waterfall, where he'll say he's on break and invite Frisk to go grab some lunch with him back at Grillby's. Sans is his usual self, playing a prank on Frisk (two pranks, should you accept his offer for ketchup), until the very end. Sans will become more serious, asking Frisk if they've ever heard of a talking flower. Regardless of their answer, Sans will explain the Echo Flower, which grows in Waterfall and will repeat the last voice spoken or noise made around it. He then explains that Papyrus has been telling him something strange, saying that when no one else is around, a talking flower will appear to him and share encouragement, secrets, and predictions about the future. Sans believes this to be someone playing a trick on his brother, and tells Frisk to keep an eye out. Sans makes three more minor appearances standing next to a prank telescope in Waterfall, at a sentry outpost right before Hotland (where he's fast asleep), and later selling hot dogs. Should Frisk continue to buy hot dogs after their inventory fills up, Sans will just continue to stack hot dogs on their head. Frisk does not seem to really have any qualms with this. Sans then shows up outside the MTT resort, where he'll invite you to have some dinner with him. The mood during this encounter is a bit more melancholy, as Sans seems disappointed to see Frisk go. He then explains how boring his job as a sentry is, but he passes the time by practicing knock knock jokes on an enormous door inside a cave. One day, a woman's voice actually responds, and the two begin to bond over awful jokes despite never seeing each other or even exchanging names. One say, the woman wasn't laughing very much, and Sans asked if something was wrong. She simply requested that, should a human ever come through here, to take good care of them. Sans asks if Frisk realizes what this means, and what would have happened had this woman never said anything. In a completely serious tone, he tells Frisk they would be dead where they stand. However, he quickly reassures them that he's just joking around and to take care of them self, because someone out there really cares about them. During a regular playthrough of the game, Sans final appearance is in the hall leading up to Asgore's throne room. He will explain what LOVE and EXP actually stand for, telling the player they will be judged for every EXP they gained. Regardless, what happens next is all up to them. If the player purposely refused to gain any EXP on their playthrough, Sans will congratulate them for having such a good heart and pure soul. If the player repeatedly resets this particular encounter, Sans will recognize Frisk's time traveling abilities, eventually entrusting them with a key to his room and telling them it's time they learned the truth. If the player returns to Snowdin and unlocks Sans' room, they will find an elaborate prank along with a note reading, "the truth is that you got owned, nerd". However, the room also contains a key which unlocks Sans' workshop out behind the house, which contains a mysterious machine along with an album full of photos of Sans with groups of people Frisk does not recognize. This lab hints at Sans' connection to the mysterious hidden character W.D. Gaster., who is confirmed through in game dialogue to be simultaneously 'shattered across time and space' and 'listening'. Sans, along with all of the other main characters, appear as important parts of the true ending. Should the player choose to embark on a genocide route, their interaction with Sans is far, far different. Upon their first meeting, Sans will find the player's lack of emotion to be rather off-putting, initially not even recognizing them as human (an observation which ends up being partially true due to the Fallen Child's possession of Frisk during this route). Once the player kills Papyrus, Sans will not show up for a long time, and most major areas will be completely evacuated as you continue on your path of slaughter. Eventually, Sans will show up in the hall leading to Asgore, just as he does in a normal playthrough. However, this time his intent is not to explain something to you, but to kill you. The player will soon discover Sans is not messing around, as he is easily the most difficult enemy in the game. While he does technically only have one hp and only does one damage, Sans finally shows off a wide array of space-time exploiting powers just to put you down. Due to only doing one damage, Sans denies the player of invincibility frames after being hit, meaning he instead deals one damage per frame. Sans also manages to turn the player's own violent tendencies against them, causing them Karmic Retribution damage, which essentially poisons their soul. Sans is also the only enemy who will actively dodge your attacks, being far too agile to hit while his guard is up. While he can kill the player over and over again, Sans realizes they can always come back due to their ability to SAVE and LOAD, and merely hopes to kill them so many times that they simply give up. How well this works out is entirely up to you. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: 'Sans the Skeleton (never capitalized when spoken by himself.) '''Origin: 'Undertale 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Skeleton, Sentry, Possibly a scientist (hinted at through workshop), Professional Prankster '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Karmic Retribution (essentially turns an opponent's sins against them), Bone Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels 'Attack Potency: Unknown '(Repeatedly defeated a multiversal enemy while they were in physical form due to mostly ignoring durability on both a conventional level and the entire mechanic of post-hit invulnerability. However, Sans is incredibly lazy, and will not fight or use the full extent of his abilities unless absolutely necessary.) '''Speed: Unknown, at the very least Relativistic+ '''reactions (Immensely faster than Chara/Frisk, who was able to dodge rays of sunlight), '''Instantaneous '''movement and vastly improved attack speed via teleportation (Sans possesses teleportation which allows him to transport himself, his opponents, attacks, other objects, etc. and change their position while doing so) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown '(Sans supposedly only has one hp, which would make him extremely fragile, though it is unknown to what extent. Regardless, his dodging appears to make up for this, as he was able to repeatedly dodge attacks from Chara/Frisk, who almost immediately after destroyed the entire game. The kill counter does not raise when you kill him, but that could be simply a programming oversight. the truth is unclear.) 'Stamina: 'Very high, as he was able to repeatedly dodge blows from Chara/Frisk, though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. 'Range: 'Likely multiple meters via bone attacks, universal via teleportation 'Intelligence: '''Immensely high. While Sans is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense. If his workshop is any indication. He was also able to tell how many times he had killed Chara/Frisk simply by looking at their face. '''Standard Equipment: Numerous bones and Gasterblasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster) Weaknesses: '''Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary (only fought in the genocide route, where he believes you to be a threat to all other timelines) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode -- ''Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * ''Bone Attacks -- ''Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage '''per frame '(equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until your soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * Karmic Retribution -- ''Less an attack on its own and more an added ability on top of all Sans' other attacks, Karmic Retribution causes Sans' opponent increasing amounts of damage depending on how many people they have hurt. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * ''Gasterblasters -- ''Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * ''Teleportation -- ''While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Others '''Notable Victories: ' Vriska Serket (Homestuck) Vriska's profile Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) (Ganondorf's profile) Notable Losses: Yuki Nagato (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (Yuki's profile) Inconclusive Matches: Devil Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Homura's profile (Note: Speed was equalized.) Beerus (Dragon Ball Super) Beerus's profile Piece Beatrice (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Beatrice's profile SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile Zoom (DC Comics) Zoom's Profile SansArtwork.jpg|Sans' Steam card art. Sans render.png|Sans' normal appearance. His left eye flashes when activating his powers, which is first demonstrated during the fight with him. sans quote.gif|"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." sans first attack.gif|Sans' initial attack, activated before the player even has a chance to open their menu. sans blue mode.gif|Sans demonstrates a far greater control over his soul powers than his brother, though using them constantly tires him out. sans gaster blasters.gif|*Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time. sans blue mode 2_ electric boogaloo.gif|Sans goes all out with Blue Mode for one last time. ' ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Undeads Category:Unknown Tier Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hax